pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumipon
Yumipon Yumipons are bow-wielding Patapons who believe that offense is the best defense. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase or decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are very vulnerable to fire. While in fever mode, they jump up and then fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipons. "Yumi" means "bow" (弓) in Japanese. Description The Yumipons have the longest range out of the Patapon Army, and can be used to execute preliminary attacks. In Fever status they get off 3 rapid shots to deal damage to a wide area. They have low HP and are weak against fire, and the wind can influence them greatly, so they have a lot of weak points, but they're still incredibly powerful. Use them as the main back-rank units of the Patapon Army. Acquisition in Patapon Yumipons can be created by getting Yumipon's Memory from "Crack The Zigoton Fort". After that, you can create Yumipons at Mater by using Wood and Ore. Acquisition in Patapon 2 Clear "Karmen Usso Forest Fortress" to obtain Yumipons. You can create more by using Fangs and Bones after retrieving Mater's Sprout. Later you will need Ore and Wood. Acquisition in Patapon 3 You can select Yumiyacha from the first mission or level-up Yarida and/or Taterazay to lvl.15 Attacks Fever Mode In Fever, the Yumipons shoot 3 arrows, tripling their already amplified damage output. Is very useful against bosses when you have (level 10) Menyokki Yumipons, because Menyokki has the best stagger chance. Defend (ChakaChaka) The Yumipons will fire their arrows at a shorter range, capable of hurting some front-line units. Charged Attack (PonChaka - PonPon) Same as Fever Mode, but increases damage output. Hero Mode 'Broken arrow' Your Hero will shoot out glowing yellow arrows that can pierce through enemies and buildings. Unlike other skills that only attack twice in one Attack song no matter how high attack speed is, this attack can shoot out many arrows, depending on the Hero's attack speed. If your Hero has an extremely high attack speed (as a level 10 Chikurinchi Rarepon, for instance), he can easily fire at least one arrow per tenth of a second. Yumiyacha (Patapon 3) 'Meteo arrow' The Uberhero will shoot multiple sparked red arrows into the air, they will then rain down on the enemies like meteors, giving it the name Meteo Arrow. Alosson (Patapon 3) 'Arrow Shower' Alosson's Hero mode is similar to the Yumipon Hero mode, except he fires blue arrows that will explode on impact. This Uberhero mode is a lot faster then Meteo Arrow when leveled up. Yumipon's Eagle Eye Yumipons see enemies from far places, so their angry eyes can warn you that danger is coming. Even though some units are closer, they can still see but not warn you. Yumipon Komupons *'Lutecci:' "I want to grow up, pon!" He goes out on the battlefield to earn ka-ching. He thinks he's not strong enough but he'll give it all he's got! *'Hassh:' He loves firing of his bow. He loves it even more than three meals a day! He spends all his day at the target range, and neglects the rhthyms *'Markyu:' With his strong body, he can take down any prey, and he has the accuracy to match his strength. He does credit to his clan. Legend "This agile warrior once shot down three hundred hawks with a single arrow." Trivia *Yumipons can't hit a target at point blank range. *Yumipons are the second most frail unit in Patapon 1 & 2. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Don the Yumipon Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Yumipon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 1 units Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 1 Missions